United Federation of Kingdoms
Preamble We the sentient beings of the United Federation of Kingdoms determined To save succeeding generations from the scourge of war which has brought untold horror and suffering to our social systems, and To reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of the sentient person, to the equal rights of male and female and of national social systems large and small, and To establish conditions under which justice and mutual respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of law can be maintained, and To promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, And to these ends To practice benevolent tolerance and live together in peace with one another as good neighbors, and To unite our strength to maintain peace and security, To ensure by the acceptance of principles and the institution of methods that armed force shall not be used except in the common defense, and To employ machinery for the promotion of the economic and social advancement of all sentient life-forms, Have resolved to combine our efforts to accomplish these aims. Accordingly, the respective social systems, through representatives assembled on the edge of the world, who have exhibited their full powers to be in good and due form, have agreed to these Articles of Federation of the United Federation of Kingdoms, and do hereby establish an organization to be known as the United Federation of Kingdoms. Charter Article One: Founding - The United Federation of Kingdoms is henceforth established as a federal republic meant to protect the sovereignty of its member-states and their peoples, and to create an environment wherein like-minded nations may come together and prosper. Article Two: Leadership - The leadership of the United Federation of Kingdoms shall consist of a duly elected representative of each member-state organized into two tiers. The High Council consisting of the founders and agents, and the General Assembly. Article Three: Expectations of Membership - United Federation of Kingdoms has few expectations of its member-states, however the following are expected of all member-states and violation or non-compliance can and will result in ejection from the alliance, pending Assembly approval. All members of the United Federation of Kingdoms are expected to come to the defense of their fellow member-states in the event of conflict or warfare. All members of the United Federation of Kingdoms are expected to not engage in hostilities against fellow member-states Article Four: Economics - Members of the United Federation of Kingdoms are expected to hold no tariffs concerning their fellow member-states to any amount. All member-states shall uphold and provide friendly access to their respective markets. In addition, friendly access to market information shall be maintained by member-states at all times. Article Five: Establishment of Agencies - The following agencies are henceforth established with the intent to create a more efficient United Federation of Kingdoms: * Agency of Foreign Relations * Agency of the Interior :All Agency Heads are hereby granted the rank of Knight-Captain of the Federation Article Six: Formal Recognition - Hereforth the founders of the United Federation of Kingdoms are recognized as Lord Commander Major Panikar, Knight-General Ser Kaplan, and Knight-General Saajan Panikar Article Seven: Application - Membership into the United Federation of Kingdoms can be obtained through a formal membership request to the founders of the United Federation of Kingdoms, Major Panikar, Saajan Panikar, and Ser Kaplan. Membership will be conferred upon a potential member-state only after a vote in the Assembly. Until such time as such a vote can be taken, potential member-states will have the title of Initiate-State and will have the rights to observe the Assembly, but will not have the right to call upon the United Federation of Kingdoms for protection or resources. Article Eight: Amendments to the Charter - This charter may be amended by a two-thirds vote of the Assembly. The High Council has the right to veto any amendments passed by the Assembly. Article Two of this charter may be repealed or amended only by a unanimous vote of the Assembly. Under no circumstance may Article Three of this charter be repealed. Under no circumstance may Article Six of this charter be repealed. Category: AllianceCategory:Project_Pear